gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shut 'em Down (Remix)
is the remixed version of the song''Shut 'Em Down'' by Onyx and ''DMX and later remixed by the Onyx featuring rappers Noreaga and Big Pun featured in the radio station The Liberty Jam in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories.'' Lyrics :(Sticky Fingaz) :This is it now :You get shut down :Official Naz got the whole game locked down :Noreaga, Big Pun holding' it down :This is it now :You get shut down :1: Noreaga :Yo, aiyyo I smoke weed from housing pa, Phillies is hot one : beta stop dunn, or catch a hot one, I'm like the Top Gun, Mohawk Shit :Rock my hat back, as long you, don't fuck with Onyx :Then You safe in Iraq, I like to dubba, All of my, we tear the cover up :From Iraq to Bal-ti-more, We do a song keep the shit, fuckin ghetto like a hood :see-saw, So what what, fuckin dick, what's the recall for? :Yo, every other week you got a brand new law :Yo them crackheads not, knowing, what to do wit they time :That's why they really wanna, focus on Iraq crime :So what what, fuck you, yo we taking shine :2: Noreaga :Shut 'em down second wave desert BX style, We rep wow :Up close, hoes be ya mom's dead child, Fucked up :Like blowing fed trial, Its set now, Get blown down :You sped, Exile, My cartel drop shells, Burn a 100 L's :You frail, We raise hell, You get blazed well :You get closed now, Hosed down, Verbal semi mad a cap :With a Henny habit, A murk any static, Like a madman :Going Postal, Postal, Touch Mics, Froze you fuck it, Son I Gosu :3: Fredo Starr :Word Up,, I’m not a killa I just bust a lot, Run in the spot :With a rusted Glock, Then I bust a shot, It’s not a game :Don't be in it for life, Shit is hot son, Send em to Christ :Surrender ya ice, Criminal life is dangerous ill, Trained to kill in the stainless :steel, You're brain spilled, The game is real, You playing wit death :Got grimy that'll label you West, And lay you to rest :South to a side wake the dead, Hate is spread :Spread three eights and let it raise ya head, Jail bound eternally hell bound :22 shots of shell round rock, ya head in the ground :Noreaga: So what what :(Sticky Fingaz) :4: Big Pun :Yo I'm the livestalive, watch me show you :I'll blow your head of your shoulders, your own mother won't know you :My squad is supernatural :Don't make me blast you with, a Ruger capsule :My crew will catch you and, trap you inside of Koopa's Castle :I turn ya soon to statue like, Medusa's looking at you, :Produce the future raps or subtract you like dudes in math do :I'm always moving past you, even when I use the bathroom, :Wipin' my asshole with pages straight out the book of Matthew :I’m looking at you with my third optical vision :I hop out of prison and find me a hot little tropical woman :Now I'm locked in position, ready to rock with conviction :Chewbacca’s descendants hitting you with cosmical weapons :You might as well listen cuz, you out of suggestions :Out of submission, if you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen :Peace to Onyx, I miss them for they knowledge and wisdom :Pay homage and listen to Hip-hop's newest and most violent addition :-Breaks In :5: Sticky Fingaz :YEAHHHH Sticky Fingaz! :I'm still alive :That mean the greatest rapper of all time ain't never died :I'm underground :Too hard for the radio :MTV won't even play my video :They scared to death mothaFuckas trying to ban me :I'm the one who told Ol' Dirty to Shut down the Grammys (Shut 'em Down) :You think they thinking kid well me Stick :I burn all o' ya :I don't care if Puffy do ya remix! :I'm crazy, running up in Def Jam with a handgun :Fuck a royalty I'm a hold Russell for Ransom :I'll make you sleep where the worms do :I couldn't care less if you ate shit and died and turned blue :like us gonna bring the game back :There's so many wack rappers out here :I don't know where to aim at :I swear to God ain't nobody touching me :Next time you see me :Gonna be the last thing you ever see :Word Up :x2 (Sticky Fingaz) Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Onyx feat. Big Pun and Noreaga - "Shut 'em Down" Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Onyx feat. Big Pun and Noreaga - "Shut 'em Down" Category:The Liberty Jam Category:GTA Liberty City Stories songs